


I'll Go With You

by Red_Dead_Robin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Robin/pseuds/Red_Dead_Robin
Summary: Eventually the Drakes were the last surviving dragons until they were found and killed in their own cave by hunters. Unbeknownst to the world, the Drakes had a son they had hidden. The last remaining dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... This will be my third open WIP fic haha
> 
> I'm trying to work a plot for my other two but instead came up with the idea for this one. I'll add more tags as I go along.
> 
> Un-edited so let me know if there are errors!
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated <3 <3 <3

_Long ago in the kingdom of Gotham, there were fierce warriors that guarded their city with dragons by their side. Humans, sorcerers, elves, and dragons mingled together to protect the sacred land. Over time however, the dragons began to go extinct. Their scales were known to aid the sick and injured when used in healing potions. Their blood was said to give eternal life. If they were to bond with a non-dragon, it was said that the person bonded with the dragon would be undefeated in war. These things made dragons valuable. One by one they were trapped or hunted. Eventually the Drakes were the last surviving dragons until they were found and killed in their own cave by hunters. Unbeknownst to the world, the Drakes had a son they had hidden. The last remaining dragon._

-~-~-~-~

“Jason… son… what keeps you up tonight?”

Jason rubs at his eyes with a yawn as he climbs up onto the plush couch with his adoptive father.

“Another dream…” he mumbles and scoots closer to Bruce.

“And what was it this time?” he asks patiently.

“I was flying… I was on a white dragon with the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen and we were fighting bad guys that wanted to kill the dragon… but the dragon was mine. We were bonded… they wanted to kill it. I couldn’t let that happen, but the dragon was protecting me. Then I got hit with a beam of green light and fell off my dragon and then I woke up. What does it mean?”

Bruce frowns as he sets his book down and looks at his second eldest son. “Perhaps tomorrow we should speak with the Oracle and ask her. Perhaps it’s nothing. However it could be due to the fact that you have been reading the old journals on the dragons a lot lately and you’ve been pouring over the prophecy since you first learned of it. For now though, rest. I will remain right here. You can return to your land of dreams.”

The young prince nods with a wide yawn before closing his eyes and letting darkness consume his mind.

-~-~-~-~-~

Jason wakes with a start. It had been a while since he dreamed of his memories from before he died. Someone is banging against his chamber door. Quickly, he throws on his trousers and opens the door to reveal Talia Al’Ghul. 

“Todd, you seemed to have overslept and have missed your morning duties.”

“Have I? My apologies. Maybe I would be more inclined to wake up earlier if you and your father don’t make me run the perimeter all night beforehand.” He snarks, earning a slap across his face.

“You will mind your tone. Keep in mind it was I who brought you back to the land of the living. I could easily send you back to where you were.”

“Sorry, my lady. How can I be of service to you?” he grumbles.

“My father and I have a quest for you.”

“And if I decline?”

“You will remain here for the rest of your pitiful life rather than walk as a free man.”

He thinks about it before sighing.

“What is this quest you’re willing to send me on?”

“Come to the foyer and my father and I will explain everything to you.”

With that, Talia saunters out of the room, leaving Jason to get dressed in presentable clothes. What quest can be so important that they’re willing to free him to complete it? He’s been held prisoner for three years now. He’s been forced to act as assassin and executioner for the Demons Head and keep guard of the small kingdom since he returned from the dead. If they’re sending him on a quest to earn his freedom, it must be important. It is not something he can refuse. With a heavy sigh, he makes his way to the foyer where the Demon’s Head himself is waiting for him with Talia at his side.

“Jason Todd, it is about time you’ve graced us with your presence.”

“I’m told you have a quest to send me on to gain my freedom.”

“Always straight to the point.” A sigh and a shake of the head. “Yes, I have an important quest. You are aware of the prophecy, yes?”

_After all the dragons have gone and war has fallen between the kingdoms, the last dragon and their rider will rise above and bring peace to the land_ The prophecy rattles in his head.

“Yes, I am familiar with it.”

“The prophecy suggests there is a surviving dragon. Your quest is to find it and bring it to me. Dead or alive.”

Jason’s blood runs cold and he forces his thoughts to the back of his mind, making himself focus on the possibility of his freedom.

“And should I fail?”

“Your childhood friend Roy Harper has seemed to have had a child with one of my assassins. It would be most unfortunate for someone so dear to you to perish in a painfully slow death. Not to mention you would be joining him after watching my men torture and kill all you hold dear.”

Jason swallows the lump in his throat and controls his boiling rage. “I’ll bring you that dragon as soon as I can.” He says with a solemn expression before turning to leave.

“Oh… and another thing. You have two moons. On the morning after the second moon I will have my dragon or you and everyone you’ve ever loved will die.”

“Two moons. You’ll have your damn dragon in two moons.”

With that, Jason packs his small assortment of belongings and mounts his horse before setting off towards the forest. He can’t help the ominous feeling that he’s not going to make it out of this alive.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

After two days of travel, Jason sets up camp and roasts a squirrel he’d hunted over the fire. He looks at his horse with a desperate expression.

“How the hell do I find a dragon? What the hell do I even _do_ when I find a dragon other than get killed by it?”

“So you’re looking for a dragon, are you?” A voice rings out from the darkness.

“Who’s there?”

“Someone that may be able to help, depending on what you want from the dragon you seek.”

A small figure steps out of the shadows and into the light. Piercing blue eyes rake over Jason’s form with distrust.

“Tell me, do you seek a dragon for its blood to live for eternity or rise from the dead? Do you seek its scales for their healing properties? Do you seek it’s eyes to see beyond?”

Jason frowns at the figure and can’t shake the feeling that the man’s icy blue eyes are familiar. “I seek the last remaining dragon to exchange for my freedom.” 

_What the hell do I have to lose by telling mostly the truth?_

“Your freedom? And what is it that your captors want from this dragon?”

The man’s eyes seem to glow in the firelight, and he seems ethereal in ways Jason can’t explain.

“What’s it to you? Have you seen it around? Who are you, anyways? What are you? Normal people don’t have glowing eyes.”

“I am Tim. I’m a sorcerer and to answer your question, yes. I have… _seen it around_ as you suggest Mr…”

“Jason… Jason Todd. And you’re going to help me find it.”

“Excuse me? I most certainly am _not_! I don’t even know what you want to do with it!”

“I told you, Tim. I want to trade it for my freedom. Help me and I’ll be free to help you with whatever it is _you’re_ doing out here.”

“Making my way to King Bruce of Gotham, actually. Not that it is any of your business… _Your highness_...”

Jason stiffens at the words.

“How do you know…”

“Names are powerful things. Especially full names. There is only one Jason Todd that I’ve known of and he was Jason Todd-Wayne. He was murdered by an evil sorcerer known as the Joker about three years ago. He would be about your age by now and as you are obviously touched by death, you must be him. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Tim begins to leave the safety of Jason’s camp before the man’s arm shoots out and grabs his own.

“Oh hell no you don’t… Seeing how you know so much… you aren’t going anywhere until you help me find this dragon. I have two moons before they come after me. Please… I know you know something about this dragon. Please… I need your help…” As Jason speaks, distracting the smaller man, he carefully wraps an enchanted bracelet around Tim’s wrist. It was gifted to him from Talia. The league uses them to make sure their captives stay within close range of the one who puts it on them. Jason is also the only one who can remove it. He didn’t think he would ever put the gift to use, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Did you just… Did you just forcefully bind me to you?!”

“I need your help finding this dragon. As a sorcerer, can’t you… I don’t know… do some sort of tracking spell?”

He watches as Tim grits his teeth. “If I help you find this dragon, you’ll free me from this bind?”

“Yeah… I just need to find this dragon. I’m running out of time.”

“Fine. When the sun comes up, I’ll help you search for this dragon. I think he went West.”

Jason sighs and relaxes a bit before pulling the cooked squirrel off the fire and handing one of them to his new traveling companion.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“You are insufferable.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure this is the right direction? I haven’t seen a single print on the ground.” His travel companion whines from his horse behind Tim.

Tim struggles to contain his fury. How dare this _Human_ entrap him with something as simple as an enchanted bracelet? How could he have let this human get away with that? Now he has to lead this human on a hunt for himself. To be given to someone. A shudder ripples through his body as he struggles to keep his glamour. He can’t give himself away.

“Are you sure this is the right direction? I haven’t seen a single print on the ground.” His travel companion whines from his horse behind Tim.

“I’m positive. Are you such a fool to forget dragons take to the sky? I’m sure he went this way.”

In reality, Tim was making his trek to Gotham. His parents used to tell him that King Bruce would protect him if he should need it. And wouldn’t the King be grateful if Tim brought his wayward son back home? Tim likes to think so.

“He?”

“What?” 

“You said _he_ went this way. How do you know the dragon’s sex?”

Tim turns his back to Jason as he continues to walk towards Gotham. “Magic of Course.” He lies easily, praying Jason will take the bait.

“Oh… Right.”

Tim sighs and turns to face Jason. “Can we stop?”

“Again? We just stopped a few hours ago…” The older male complained.

“Yes and I’m afraid I must relieve myself. Do I have permission to privacy? Or must you watch me?” He quirked a brow, causing Jason to scrunch up his face and wave his hand at the younger.

“Go… I would rather not watch you piss.”

Tim sighs and moves into the cover of the trees before he shifts into his other form. If Jason gets a glimpse of him as a dragon, heading in the way Tim wants him to, itll be more believable and the prince will be more willing to go to Gotham. Quickly, Tim takes flight, making sure Jason catches a glimpse of his white scales before landing further ahead and quickly making his way back, shifting as he moves. It’s exhausting. Especially when he hears an excited, “TIM! TIM I SAW IT! HURRY YOUR ASS UP BEFORE WE LOSE IT’S TRAIL!”

The dragon makes his way out of the bushes in human form before eyeing the horse and leaning against a tree. “Do we have to go now? I’m so tired… can’t we just sleep and pick up its trail in the morning?” he asks.

Shifting takes a lot out of him, as does staying in human form for prolonged periods of time. He just needs a nap but he doesn’t trust the horse to not buck him off. Nor does he trust Jason. At all.

“Nope! Hurry, get on my horse, we have to go now! I can’t lose this dragon… It’s my only chance…”

Tim frowns as he stands and sluggishly makes his way to the horse.

“Who is keeping you captive? And how are they to know that you did not die during this quest? How are they to know you are not dead when you’ve simply run away?” He asks curiously.

Jason stiffens and his expression darkens. “They’ll know… they have eyes everywhere and they’ll kill people important to me. I _have to get this dragon_ … I don’t have any other options…”

Tim frowns and climbs warily up onto the horse. He never really got along with cattle, seeing as he ate them for snacks. The horse tries to back up until Jason stops it and lifts Tim up onto the horse. As the horse takes off into a run, Tim clings to Jason to dear life. “Oh God… I’m gonna die… This thing is going so fast…” He squeezes his eyes shut and clings to Jason’s tunic.

“Come on, girl! We can’t let this dragon get away!”


End file.
